


A little Faith

by Nautika



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fight or Die, Fratt Week 2020, Gen, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Stuff gets blown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: Matt and Frank tumble out of the frying pan into the fire.Fratt Week Day Four: "Faith"
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756264
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Fratt Week





	A little Faith

_Click_

Matt froze. “Fuck! We have to leave, now!” he shouted, already turning around to run back outside, Frank hot on his heels.

They hadn’t been far from the seemingly empty warehouse’ door and reached it quickly - but the door that had been open a minute ago was now firmly locked, and no matter what they tried, they couldn’t open it. 

“What’s happening, Red?” Frank grunted, kicking the door.

“Heard a click. Didn’t sound like a good kind of click,” Matt said, head tilted and listening carefully. 

Frank opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the old an old speaker system came to life and the familiar voice of the mob boss they’d hoped to catch tonight sounded through the system. 

“Well, well, well, if that isn’t the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen and his guard dog,” it said, and Frank bristled. 

“As you can see, I’ve been expecting you two - and I want to play a game,” the voice continued. “The rules are simple: I’ve planted bombs throughout the warehouse. They’ll go off one by one. All you have to do is survive. I’ll even open a door for you… you’ll just have to find it! Mwahaha!”

“Hng,” Matt muttered. “I hate it when they cackle.”

“Focus, Red!”

Suddenly, and the Punisher started swearing.

“Frank? What is it?”

“Asshole switched off the light, I can’t see shit!”

Another _click_ and Matt perked up.

“He opened a door, on the other side of the hall!” he said, grabbing Frank’s hand. “Just hold on, I’ll get us there in no ti-”

The first bombs detonated, loudly, and Matt went down, holding his head.

“Frank? Frank!” he yelled, grabbing into the darkness surrounding him, until he finally got a hold of Frank’s hand.

“Fuck, you alright?” the Punisher shouted, shaking him.

Matt heard him, but from far away, as if he had cotton stuck in his ears. He shook his head no.

“Hearing’s shot,” he yelled back. 

“Fuck!” Frank shouted and dragged Matt to his feet. “You fucking idiot!” he swore and put an arm around Matt’s so he couldn’t lose him. “Why is it that I always have to do the work, huh?” he grunted, pulling Matt along to where the Devil had told him the door was.

More bombs went off, the explosions coming closer with every detonation. 

“We’re not gonna make it,” Frank shouted.

“We will! Have a little faith!” Matt yelled. 

They reached the other side of the building, with bombs going off behind them, both of them leaning against and touching the wall.

Frank, finally, found the door, grabbed Matt and tumbled outside, immediately falling into the river right as the last bombs went off. 

Matt was still too disoriented to know where up and down was, so Frank had to keep him afloat. 

“Told you to have a little faith!” Matt yelled.

Frank laughed. “Faith, huh?” he shouted. “Not my style and- ow!”

He didn’t have time to process what could have bitten him in the shoulder when everything went black, his last thought being how he couldn’t keep Matt afloat now.

* * *

Frank woke up in a cage, shackled to the bars, with someone kicking him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“Finally!” Matt said from the other side of the cage. “I was about to worry about you.”

“Hn.” Frank said. “Where are we? What happened?”

Matt shrugged. “Mob boss and henchmen got the drop on us while we were in the water. We’ve been here at least twelve hours now, my hearing’s normal again.”

“Hn. Good.” Frank said, frowning. “‘have a little faith’, huh? Look how that turned out.”

“To be fair, we did get out of the warehouse.”

“Nothing to do with having faith, god or some other shit.”

Matt tilted his head. “You don’t believe?”

“I believe in what I can see. Namely guns. But I know you think there’s more to this believe-in-god-stuff,” Frank said, grinning. “Bet you even go to confession. Your priest know about you going out as Dread Pirate Roberts every night?”

“He does,” Matt said. “He doesn’t always approve.”

“Uh-hn.” Frank grunted. “You’ve still got your mask…?” he added, confused. 

Matt nodded. “Yeah, they didn’t look. Said, would be more fun this way.”

“More fun?”

“You know how the asshole has some kind of underground fighting pit? Yeah, apparently some of the guys are itching to go a round with Daredevil. Lucky me, I guess,” Matt grumbled.

Frank frowned and was about to be offended - excuse him, why go against Daredevil when the Punisher was right here? - when a curtain separating the cage from the rest of the building got drawn and the mob boss was right there, along with some cameras.

The mobster smirked. “How nice of you to join us! I must say, I had rather hoped you’d survive the bombs - but what an absolute _blast_ we were having, right?”

“Ugh,” grumbled Matt. “I hate it when they do puns.” 

“Focus, Red!”

The mobster frowned at being interrupted, but quickly went on talking. “So now there’s a special treat for our audience tonight! Some of our best fighters expressed the wish to fight Daredevil! And here we are!”

“Hey!” Matt said. “Don’t I get a choice in this?”

The overly dramatic mobster turned to him and smiled way too wide for it to be friendly. 

“Of course you do, thank you for reminding me! Actually, you’re free to go, if you wish to do so!”

Matt tilted his head.

The mobster cocked a gun. 

“Of course, I’d have to shoot your buddy here. So you might want to think about going. Rules are simple: You don’t fight, Mr. Castle dies. You fight and lose, you both die. You fight and win, you’re both free to go.”

“Go.” Frank said immediately, baring his teeth at the mobster. “Don’t worry about me. Just go.”

Matt scoffed. “Don’t insult me, asshole,” he said and turned his head to the mobster. “I win, you let us go?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” the mobster smirked and beckoned a henchman over to open Matt’s shackles. 

Matt got to his feet, stepped out of the cage and into the ring.

* * *

“You know, when you said some fighters wanted to have a go against me, I was under the impression they’d want to do this one after the other,” Matt grunted as five muscular guys entered the ring.

The mobster shrugged. “Never said that.”

“Yes. I’ve noticed.” said Matt, and ducked under the first fist coming at him.

It wasn’t a fair fight, of course it wasn’t. Matt hadn’t eaten in a day and only had a sip of water twelve hours earlier. His ears weren’t ringing anymore, but he still had a headache, and as soon as the first kick got him he went down, where the other fighters proceeded to wipe the floor with him.

The mobster looked displeased.

“Stop.” he said, and everyone froze where they were, with Matt bleeding all over the floor. 

“I seem to have overestimated the famed Daredevil,” the mobster said, frowning.

Frank scoffed. “What did you expect after the day we’ve had?”

The mobster shrugged. “I was under the impression that the Devil wasn’t just a boring regular human,” he said and pointed to the cameras live streaming the event “No one wants to watch that.”

“So sorry,” Matt grunted, wiping his bloody nose. “Why don’t you come up here, to spice things up?”

Frank bared his teeth. “Why don’t you let me get up there, you coward?”

Matt would have laughed at Frank’s blatant attempt to get free, but then he looked at the mobster, who was perking up.

“Yes, yes, why not, that might get the viewers up again!” the mobster said and two minutes later, the Punisher stood next to Daredevil. 

“You’re an idiot,” Matt muttered quietly. “I’m sorry. I’m done.”

Frank grabbed Matt’s hand and dragged him to his feet. “You listen here and you listen good, altar boy,” he whispered. “I may not have faith in a god or any other higher power, but I have faith in you! We won’t play their game anymore. At my signal, we’ll distract them and then punch this asshole into tomorrow!”

Matt took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. “Alright. How do we distract-”

Frank kissed him, and Matt was glad he’d taken that deep breath before. 

A chorus of _what the fucks_ came from the fighters and henchmen, who were too surprised to act fast enough when the Punisher and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen began wreaking havoc.

* * *

“Was pretty lucky they had that automatic rifle just lying around,” Matt said, yawning. “And thank you for not killing them.”

“Hn.” Frank grunted, gave Matt his beer and flopped down on the couch next to him. “Wanted to.”

Matt sipped his beer. “They thought I had superpowers.”

“...you kinda do,” Frank pointed out. 

Matt shrugged. 

Frank cleared his throat. “Uh, you’re not mad?”

“About what?”

“...the distraction? I should have asked, I’m sorry and-”

“Frank?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up,” Matt said, and kissed him. 


End file.
